


Let's have a summer festival!

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer Festivals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sengen week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: A summer festival. In Gen’s time festivals would be used to celebrate historical events and or the gods, but the kingdom of science’s festivals was purely for fun. Gen strolled through the festival. All the stalls lined up outside of the village's islands.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Let's have a summer festival!

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and said HEY! I have an idea.

A summer festival. In Gen’s time festivals would be used to celebrate historical events and or the gods, but the kingdom of science’s festivals was purely for fun. Gen strolled through the festival. All the stalls lined up outside of the village's islands.

“Senkuu chan~,” Gen sang.

Senkuu was overlooking the construction of the Perseus. It was getting quite late and only a few people were left working. Gen had finished his shift a few minutes ago and decided to pick his boyfriend’s head about something.

“What mentalist,” Senkuu turned around to look at Gen. He already looked annoyed.

“Awww heyyyyy~ don’t look annoyed already,” Gen whined. Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s shoulders. “Most people look happy when their boyfriend talks to them,”

“Ku Ku I see you all the time, mentalist,” Senkuu chuckled.

Despite Senkuu’s words, he tilted his head to rest on Gen’s arm. A warm fuzzy feeling traveled through Gen.

_Ahhh no focus Gen._

“Senkuu, let’s have a summer festival,” Gen said.

“Ahhh so that’s why all the physical affection?” Senkuu snickered.

“ No!” Gen blurted out. “Ahh don’t change the subject Senkuu chan,”

“Ok ok, fine. What for, there’s nothing coming up right?” 

“No, I just want the village to experience what a real summer festival is like. Well I guess it’s not really a real festival but my point still stands,” Gen huffed.

“That’s abnormally kind of you…,” Senkuu trailed off.

“I’m offended you even thought that,” Gen pouted. “But ya maybe it’s a bit motivated by me also wanting a festival but hey don’t blame me... I didn’t go to many festivals when I was in the old world. Being a celebrity didn’t help either,”

Senkuu hummed. “Maybe it’ll be a good idea,” Senkuu put it. “The others have been low on morale and it’s making them slower,” Gen could practically hear Senkuu's twisted grin.

“So evil Senkuu chan,” Gen hummed.

So there was the festival right in front of Gen’s eyes. No yukatas, no tanabata, no music, or jinbei, but still Gen felt like it was a real festival.

_Senkuu said he’d be a bit late, so for now I should look around and see what stalls I should hit up by._

“Aww close one Taiju,” Gen heard Yuzuirha’s voice.

“Hehe,” Taiju awkwardly laughed. Taiju had a bunch of blush all over his face.

How those two weren’t a couple already surprised Gen.

“Come on do your best!” Chrome cheered on Ukyo.

Ukyo lined up and threw the ball at a bunch of bottles stacked up and knocked them over.

“Wow, how’d you do that?” Chrome asked. “I totally messed up my turn,”

“I had a lot of practice in America. They have their own versions of festivals, they have carnivals,”

“Ohhhh!!?” Chrome beamed.

Gen chuckled to himself. Everyone was up and about walking around and having a good time. The sun had fully set and paper lanterns lit up the way.

_It just started but this is the best festival ever. Now all I gotta do is wait for Senkuu. He sure is taking a while. What was he working on again?_

“Hey Gen,” Ruri called for Gen.

“Oh hey Ruri chan,” Gen greeted Ruri. “Is something up? I thought you would spend the festivals with Suika and Kohaku,”

“I am, they’re at a food stall watching Francois fry the noodles. You should see how much their mouths were watering,” Ruri put her hand up to her mouth as she giggled. “But that’s not why I am here. Senkuu asked me to bring you somewhere,”

“Senkuu chan? Oh ya, where is he?” Gen asked.

“Just follow me,” Ruri told Gen.

Gen followed Ruri up a small hill in the woods. Gen wondered what Senkuu could be doing all the way up here? The hill was about most of the trees so Gen could get a better look at the stars. At the top of the hill stood Senkuu with what looked like dust on his face.

“Thanks Ruri,” Senkuu thanked Ruri.

“Oh no, it’s nothing, but I should head back and find where Kohaku and Suika are,” Ruri waved before disappearing into the woods.

“Sooooo Senkuu chan why did you call me out here? The festival is going on you know?” Gen questioned.

“Ya ya well be there in a bit,” Senkuu scoffed.

“Then what could be so-?” Gen started to ask before a big boom stopped his thoughts.

Gen and Senkuu looked at the cause of the sound. A bust of colorful sparkle faded out into the sky. It was followed by another sparkle of color hitting the sky and exploding. Each boom was followed by a loud thump in Gen’s chest. Gen looked up in awe at the sparkling colors above.

“Woah… Senkuu chan,” Gen muttered. “You made fireworks?”

“Ku Ku,” we had extra gunpowder laying around so I used some to make fireworks. Pretty cool huh?” Senkuu snickered.

Gen turned to look at his boyfriend. Gen definitely remembered Senkuu only made enough gunpowder for their battle angst the empire of might. “You lair~”

Gen felt Senkuu’s hand reach for this. “I don’t know what your talk about mentalist,” Senkuu scoffed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 1/1 (If I don't get any more ideas last minute)  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
